The choice
by danielle707
Summary: 3 years ago, Katara made a choice, now she has to live with it. ZUTARA goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN AVATAR... I'm just a crazy fan girl like the rest of you. **

**So this is my first fic ever.. please be kind. I really have no idea where I'm going with this story, the plan is to write the story as it comes to me and maybe with a little input from readers. I will TRY to post at least once a week.. but no promises. Happy reading. **

Chapter 1

Katara could feel the early pull of the moon rising and the sound of the turtle seals barking somewhere in the distance. As she opened her eyes, she breathed deep, filling her lungs with the warm floral air and rose from where she had spent the better part of her day meditating. After thanking Tu and La, Katara made her way from the warmth of the spirit oasis. She passed through the temple and stopped at the balcony overlooking the city. Katara watched the lingering orange and red glow of the setting sun fill the cloud free sky. She watched as the vibrant colors dimmed and slowly turned into the deep indigo of night and the last sea birds headed for their nests. The icy city sparkled like a million diamonds in the moon light, it was a sight that always took her breath away, no matter how many times she saw it.

A light breeze blew Katara's loose waist length hair. After a few moments, Katara headed to the hut she was given when she arrived in the north. She made her way inside and prepared for the evening. After braiding her hair, she changed from her fur lined dressed into a simple outfit of dark blue pants and a linen shirt. Making sure to grab her dual water skins, Katara started on her way to the training grounds where she was to meet with master Pakku, as she had every evening for the past year and a half.

In his old age and at the persistent "suggestion" of his beloved Kanna, "gramp gramp" (as Sokka had taken to calling him) asked Katara to help him with the warrior training. There had been a bit of an uproar when Pakku had announced that Master Katara would be joining him and at first even the seasoned warriors had their doubts about what this teenage girl could teach them, master or not. But Katara quickly put an end to that when one particularly arrogant soldier named Arrluk challenged her to a duel. It hadn't ended well for the man. Katara wondered to herself if he still walked with a limp.

After training, all Katara wanted was to retreat back to her hut but gran gran had invited her to join Pakku and her for dinner. Katara could never say no to her grandmothers cooking. Cooking that reminded the waterbender of her home in the far south. She missed home. She missed the hunts and children's laughter when the men would return. But mostly Katara missed her brother and father. Sokka had spent almost a year on Kyoshi Island with Sukki after the war. He somehow had convinced her to move back to the south and help rebuild. Last Katara had heard; the former warrior was happily training the southerners in the ways of battle.

Katara pulled aside the furs hanging in the door way as she entered gram's home. The delicious aroma of stewed sea prunes, seaweed noodles, and roasted arctic hen was the first thing she noticed. Those were all southern water tribe foods and they were all of Katara's favorites, other than fire fruit tarts Zuko had introduced her to. The thought made a flood of memories come back to her...

* * *

_**2 weeks after Sozin's comet**_

_ She still couldn't believe that he had saved her. He had jumped in front of Azula's lighting, risking his own life and the fate of his entire kingdom for a water tribe peasant that he had once hated. She had risked her own life, in return, trying to get to his lifeless body, all the while dodging Azula. Once she had reached him, her heart almost stopped when she couldn't feel the beat of his, but she had willed all her abilities and she had saved him. When Zuko opened his eyes to see Katara smiling with tears running down her face, all she could think to do was kiss him, and to her great relief, he eagerly kissed her back._

_ Katara had spent many days by Zuko's bedside healing him, only leaving to wash herself and gather fresh water. She had refused to let any of the palace healers near him, not trusting them. She sat next to Zuko's sleeping form, her eyes lingering on his mouth as her fingers softly touched her own lips, lips that had once pressed to his._

* * *

Katara shook her head, trying to escape the heat of the memories. Snapping back into reality, Kanna was standing in the kitchen humming happily as Pakku stood behind her with his arms around her waist when Katara walked in. She cleared her throat as to get her grandparents attention.

"Oh Katara dear, you're early!" gran exclaimed, turning to see her granddaughter in the doorway. Pakku quietly chuckled, something that still was new to Katara, and took a seat at the low wooden table. Coming around the table, Katara hugged gram gram. Leaving the embrace, Katara helped kanna bring the food to the table where she sat beside the elderly couple. There was a noticeable tension in the air and Katara couldn't put her finger on. The three began to eat when Pakku spoke.

"Katara, you got a letter today. It's from your brother." Katara was confused because normally her mail came to her hut. Something in her worried. She braced herself as Pakku handed her the rolled up letter and began to read;

_**Dear sis,**_

_** Things here in the south are well. We have rebuilt the village bigger and better than it has been in a hundred years. Dad sends you his best and misses you greatly. **_

_** I guess I should get to the point. Katara, Sukki and I are getting married. I know we had our differences lately, but the wedding is in a month and I would love it if You, gran gran, and gramp gramp where there. Sukki made me see that I was wrong. You are my sister and I will always defend you, even if you make stupid choices. **_

_**I love you sis and I hope to see all three of you soon. **_

_**Sokka **_

_**p.s. the whole gaang will be there.**_

Katara blankly stared at the paper in her hands. Married, her brother was getting married. A slow smile crept onto her lips as gram gram stared at her. "well? What does it say sweetie?" Kanna asked with concern in her voice. "it says that meat head is getting married." Pakku stated, not even looking up from his sea prunes. "PAKKU! How could you read Katara's letter.." Kanna gasping "and you didn't let me in on the surprise!" she added with a smile.

The three spent the next hour laughing and eating, celebrating the wonderful news. Pakku said that he would arrange for their travels in the morning. As the night got later, Katara said goodnight and left her grandparents hut. As she walked, Katara thought of the last time all of her friends had been together..

* * *

_**Ba Sing Se after the end of the war**_

_ Everyone was there, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Sukki, Iroh, Zuko, and even Mai. The world was right again and the friends sat drinking tea and laughing. Katara noticed Aang seeking to the balcony and proceeded to follow him. She found him standing at the railing looking out over the city. Placing her had gently on his shoulder, as to not startle him, Katara joined him. The sun was setting and below them, the city was beginning to sparkle like the night sky. She turned to Aang and before she knew what happened he was kissing her. Katara's mind was blank. She knew this was what was supposed to be but still, she felt nothing but panic. Her own body betrayed her though and despite herself, she was kissing him back. With her mind in a state of shock, she hadn't noticed the shadow in the doorway..._

* * *

Katara, her mind on lost in the memory, wasn't paying attention to her surroundings or where she was going and slammed into a solid wall of person. Startled back into reality, Katara stated "oh I'm so sorr.." she lost her words as she looked up into a pair of golden eyes.

"Hello Katara. Long time, no see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN AVATAR... I'm just a crazy fan girl like the rest of you. **

**So this is my first fic ever.. please be kind. I really have no idea where I'm going with this story, the plan is to write the story as it comes to me and maybe with a little input from readers. I will TRY to post at least once a week.. but no promises. Happy reading. **

Chapter 2

"Hello Katara. Long time, no see."

Katara stared into the familiar face for a moment before her mind caught up with what her eyes were seeing. A moment later she was launching herself into the warm arms of the man that stood before her. She breathed in the scent of spice and tea.

"General Iroh! It's so good to see you!" Katara said before hugging the man again.

"And you master Katara, but how many times must I tell you, call me Uncle." Iroh smiled at the waterbender as he offered her his thick parka covered arm. "May I?"

"At least as many times as I have to tell you, just call me Katara." Iroh's smile deepened as Katara linked arms with the former Fire Nation general. "So uncle, what are you doing here? I almost didn't recognize you." Katara took in the sight of Iroh clad in a large blue parka lined with white fur. It's not what she would expect to see the uncle of the fire lord to be wearing, but then again, this was the man that looked more at home in the earthy greens and browns of the earth kingdom then he did in the fire nation royal reds and golds.

"I received an invitation to your honorable brother's wedding and I was hoping that I could offer you and your family the services of my ship." The two walked in the direction of Katara's hut. "We would love that uncle, thank you. So how have you been?"

As the two neared her home, Iroh recounted how he had helped with the rebuilding in the earth kingdom and how The White Lotus had ended the corrupt Di Li's reign. He spoke fondly of buying the tea house he and Zuko had once worked at while hiding in Ba Sing Se. then the smiled faded as Iroh began to speak of the troubles in his home country. "Zuko struggled for the first few years after taking the throne. The advisers and counsel didn't believe a banished prince could run the nation even in a time of peace. There were many attempts on his life in that first year alone." That bit of information caused Katara to freeze in her tracks; they had tried to kill Zuko.

"Lady Katara? Are you ok?" Iroh's voice brought Katara out of her shock. "Oh... oh yes, I'm fine. Why would Zuko's own people try to kill him?" she asked, as they reached her front step. Inviting Iroh in, she wondering why Zuko had not sent word to his friends for help. "What has he done about these traitors?" Katara asked. The two old friends sat at the low wooden table in the kitchen before Iroh spoke. "Oh you know our Zuko; his hot head almost got the better of him. Had I not been there to stop him, he would have sent the whole lot to face the firing squads. But in the years since, he has calmed quite a bit, your future sister-in-law was a great influence in that." Katara's interest peeked at that. "last spring when your brother and her made a diplomatic visit to the palace, Lady Sukki suggested that he hire the Kyoshi warriors as personal guard, he even went as far as to replace a few of the more problematic council members with ones more loyal."

The last bit of information struck Katara with a force that nearly knocked her back. Why had Sokka been to see Zuko? Why hadn't he told her? She knew that answer, it was because of their fight but still, she couldn't help but feel hurt by the exclusion. Katara looked up from where she had been staring blankly at the table to see Iroh busing himself making tea. She began to stand, ashamed that her guest was making her tea when I should have been the other way around, but Iroh's hand was on her shoulder before she could rise. "I'm so sorry uncle; I should have offered you tea the moment we arrived. You must think me a terrible host..." Iroh cut her off "no no dear sweet Katara, it is no problem at all. Making tea is my passion, you should know that by now." He smiled warmly at the flushed waterbender.

Katara returned to her seat as Iroh poured the hot ginger tea into two delicate tea cups he had retrieved from the shelf. As he seated himself next to her, Iroh turned to Katara. "So why are you here in the north and not home with your brother and father..." Iroh paused to take a sip of tea. Katara saw a glint of something in his eyes as he continued. "..Or off exploring the world with the young avatar?"

At the mention of Aang, Katara turned her gaze to the warm cup in her hands. How did she explain to someone why she had imposed her own exile, that after the events following the end of the war she had hurt those she loved most now she didn't know exactly where she belonged. Taking a deep breath, Katara looked up "being here just felt right, besides, I needed to continue my training with master Pakku." She lied. Pakku had taught her everything he knew but still she had stayed.

In an attempt to change the subject, Katara smiled and looked at Iroh. "Where are you staying while you are here uncle?"

"Well I figured that I would just stay aboard my ship"

"Absolutely not. I won't hear of it, you will stay here uncle. I have a guest room and I'm sure that the bed is much more comfortable than those fire navy cots." Iroh laughed once more and gratefully accepted.

The next morning Katara woke before dawn as she normally did to find Iroh already waiting in the kitchen enjoying a pot of jasmine tea. "Good morning" he beamed cheerfully at her. "Good morning uncle." She smiled back, setting her parka on the table.

"A where are you headed so early in the morning?" he asked, offering her a cup.

"I was heading to the spirit oasis to meditate. It has become kind of my morning ritual. Would you care to join me?" Katara asked, savoring the last sip of her tea.

"I would love to"

* * *

The next week went much the same way; morning meditation with Iroh at the oasis, her afternoons spent teaching young benders in the healing hut followed by lunch and tea with Iroh and Yugoda (the two had seemed to become very close), and between lunch and her nightly training, Katara would slip away to meditate followed to dinner either with gram and the two white lotus men or just her and Iroh.

Finally the day came to leave for the docks. Katara walked out the door of the hut that had been her home for almost 2 years. She didn't even look back as she headed for that channel where gram, Pakku, Iroh, and surprisingly, Yugoda waited in the water taxi. Once at the docks, the four of them followed Iroh's lead toward his ship. Katara stopped short in her tracks as she saw his vessel. Unlike the imposing black and red ships that spewed soot, turning the snow gray that were common to the Fire Nation's navy, this ship was a sleek silver palace on the water. Instead of the cloud of ash that would normally be present, clean white steam rose from the stack. Turning her gaze to Iroh, the old dragon just chuckled and led them aboard while explaining. "Zuko commissioned your old friend Teo and his father, the Mechanist, to change the look of the fleet. He didn't like the idea of our ships insisting fear with falling ash. This new fleet is faster, cleaner, and completely steam powered."

Katara stood on the deck as she watched the white and blue capital of the north disappear over the horizon. There was a twinge of sadness in leaving but it was replaced by the knowledge that she would soon be back in the southern village she was born in. a place that had once been her home but now… now she didn't know where her home was. Allot had changed since she left her home all those years ago to help the avatar save the world. The world had changed. She had changed. Everything was different now. She tried to calm her nerves as she left the deck and made her way to the dining hall where the rest of her family was. Iroh was cleaning away tea cups as she entered.

"Good Katara, you're back. I was just about to show you all to your rooms. If you would follow me." Iroh led the group out of the dining room down a hall. Again, Katara noticed even more of the differences from this ship and the other fire navy ships she had been on. The halls were wider and well lit with a polished floor of dark wood and soft white walls.

Iroh slowed at the end of the hall and indicated to the group which doors were theirs. Katara opened her door and was surprised. The walls were a soft blue with the same dark floor as the halls. In the center of the room was a large bed covered with a deep blue and cream blanket. Beside either side of the bed were closed cream curtains and in the corner to her left was a sliding door. 'Well so much for saving Iroh from fire navy cots' she thought as she walked to the wall, Katara pulled open the curtains. She was shocked. In front of her was a window. But these particular windows were right at the water level looking out through the crystal clear arctic waters as well as the sky above. The light streaming in danced on the walls in a way that made Katara feel like she was actually in the water. Tearing herself away from the window, Katara explored the room further. She slid open the far door revealing a rather large bathroom with an exquisite black stone bath and golden fixtures. Opening another small door to her right exposed a walk in closet filled with beautiful dresses and robes in all the colors you could imagine. Taking a closer look, Katara realized that they were all in her size. 'Iroh you crafty polar fox.'

* * *

**Thank you everyone who read, followed, and reviewed. You are my encouragement to keep writing even though i have NO idea what I'm doing. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR... I'm just a crazy fan girl like the rest of you.**

**I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited. seriously you guys rock and give me my motivation. This is the first time I've ever written anything outside of school or work or even letters, that I have ****_ever _****let anyone ready. Dialog is really something new, so please bare with me as I learn. I have some ideas on how I want this story to happen but I am ALWAYS open to ideas and suggestions, so please feel free to PM me and let me know. Again, thank you for reading**

* * *

Chapter 3

_There was blood. The night was at its darkest point and all there was, was pain and blood. The silence pierced by the voiceless screams. Somewhere in the panic and pain was a disembodied voice. She felt the hands on her abdomen. She felt the pressure and the pain shot through her once again. She prayed... for the first time since her mother died. Tu. La. Yue. Mom… Please help… she screamed again…_

Katara woke with a start... she was crying. Had she been screaming again? Thank Tu and la that she had her own room. She wiped her eyes and rolled out of bed, there was no way she would sleep again. It must have still been early because she could still feel the moon's pull. Pulling open the soft cream curtains proved her assumption, it was maybe an hour before dawn. Katara walked to the bathroom and dressed in one of the soft blue sleeveless silk dresses Iroh had snuck into the closet in her suite. The feel of the smooth fabric over her skin felt like water and flowed around her ankles as such. She wrapped a matching shawl around her and headed to the deck to meditate in the crisp morning air.

As she walked the halls towards the deck, Katara noticed that most the ship was still sleeping except for the occasional sailor. Up top, the air was warmer then she expected. The moon still shimmered over the calm ocean waters as the approaching dawn colored the sky a light purple. She took a seat on the deck. Katara's morning meditations were her only escape from her past. She had accepted what happened and this was her way of making peace. Her only way of not breaking down every day. Her only way of not slipping into her bed and never leaving. A life that could have been but never would be.

_Breathe in. breath out. In with the good. Out with the bad. _There was someone next to her. Katara could feel the heat and energy in their veins. She could hear the steady paced breathing. She could smell the scent of spice and mint. Without even opening her eyes she spoke. "Good morning Iroh. You know, sneaking up on a master waterbender is very dangerous."

With a chuckle, "yes, but you knew I was here from the moment I stepped on deck. Besides, I am a master myself and was once the feared 'Dragon of the West'." The old man replied. "But now, I'm just a wise old friend with tea."

Katara smiled and opened her eyes to greet the sun and the smiling face that offered her a cup. "Thank you uncle." She sipped the warm mint tea. It ran down her throat and warmed her empty stomach. Her hand unconsciously moved to the spot where that warmth had once been. She closed her eyes. The warmth receded. Iroh watched but made no comment when their eyes met. Sympathetic. Iroh turned to face to the rising sun. Closing his eyes, he began his own meditation as Katara returned to hers. When she opened her eyes yet again she was alone once more.

* * *

After breakfast, Katara wandered the ship. By chance, she stumbled across a library. The room encompassed the entire 2nd floor of the command tower. The far wall was completely windows letting the late morning light stream in and the floors were covered in a deep burgundy carpet. The 3 remaining mahogany walls were lined with hundreds of books and scrolls. She was not surprised to find Pakku and Iroh in the middle of a game of pai sho while Kanna and Yugoda sat by the windows reading. Browsing, Katara found a particular book that peaked her curiosity. 'Fire Nation Legends and Myths' the golden print read across the leather bound book. She smiled almost instantly as she opened to the story of the Painted Lady.

Katara didn't know how long she had been reading when the sailor walked in but she didn't bother looking up, the story was just getting good. What did tear her attention away from the adventure in her hands was the news that they were just an hour from landing. '_How could that be?_' she thought, '_they had only been at sea for a day and a half._' Iroh thanked the man as Katara looked out the window. Sure enough, they were close to land… but that wasn't the South Pole… that was… _oh god_… that was the fire nation capital.

Her mind raced. She panicked. _'Why where they here?!'_ she internally screamed. Katara turned her gaze to Iroh who only smiled. "I thought we would pick up the rest of the wedding gifts and offer my nephew a ride."

* * *

The universe hated her, that she was sure of. The convoy of red and gold carriages that waited for them confirmed that fact. All Katara wanted to do was wait on the ship but uncle had insisted they join him at the place for lunch while the ship was restocked and loaded. She followed begrudgingly behind the group of her elders, hating each step she took from the ship more than the last. Maybe if she walked slowly enough, they wouldn't notice as she bolted back to the ship… The last person she wanted to see after all this time was Zuko. With Mai. But so much for that though because who should be standing right in their path, but The Fire Lord himself. '_Damn_'

* * *

Zuko was just going to wait for his uncle to join him in the carriage. This is till he saw her. She was older now, no longer the young girl who had helped save the world. She wasn't even the girl that had saved his life. As he examined her features from his hiding place, Zuko saw a woman.. A beautiful woman, though, she had always been beautiful in his eyes. He took in the full elegance from her long flowing hair and the pout of her full lips to the way her silk dress hugged the shape of her matured body. '_Agni_'

* * *

_ Between the healing sessions all Zuko could think of was her lips. They spent every day together for weeks._ _She even slept in a cot next to his bed... at first. As the days went on, they grew closer. She began sleeping in his arms at night, her cool brown skin in contrast to his own. Her kisses were like ice on his fiery lips. They would spend hours embraced stealing kisses between pages of books. Zuko had never felt this way with anyone. He never wanted to let her go but the day he asked her to stay with him… to be with him, that was the day she left. It was his own fault._

* * *

Zuko stepped out into the light. His eyes met hers that very instant.

"Hello Katara. Welcome back."

* * *

**Okay, now things are starting to get good. Sorry for any feels i might have caused, there may or may not have been rum involved in the writing of this last night. Also totally unrelated, but can we talk about how much of a bamf Iroh was in "Sokka's master" I started rewatching book 3 lastnight and yeah.. haha anyways please remember to review! the more i get, the faster i write! **


	4. Sorry

To All my readers,

I am so very sorry for not updating! First my computer had to go in to get fixed and then as soon as i got it back it totally died (it was a bit old). So i had to save and shop around for a new one but then once I got one, both me and my son got sick and have been sick for what feels like forever now. I would be updating now with this post but I have a case of writers block.. I will try my hardest to get a new chapter out this weekend though.

Again, sorry for slacking... I'll bake everyone cupcakes or something to make up for it lol


End file.
